Tlk- Revelation of a Destiny
by ImmaPegacornz
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are now happily married, but face problems in their reign. An adopted cub that doesn't even know their past? And their first, but younger cub that is blind, but believes that she's always been the second cub? Not to mention devious Vitani is causing troubles for the whole pride, and has made pride enemies. Should Vitani stay? How can Kibofu lead the lion guard blind?
1. A Night To Remember

**Hi guys! I've noticed my long absence, and I'm sorry, tbh, I was lazy, lel. Anyway, This is my new TLK story, and I hope you enjoy. If you do, please leave a review and tap that follow button! :D**

After a long and huge dispute with the two lion prides, the outlanders and the pridelanders, peace finally took it's coarse again with the start of the marriage of Queen Kiara and King Kovu. It was a time of happiness and life, as the prideland animals came to gather around, and the birds dropped flowers, and the worries deceased. Well- most of the worries deceased, for the previous king, King Simba, had his concerns. Though his daughter convinced him that the outlanders were one with them, he still didn't completely trust Kovu as a king. After all, he was still an outlander, who knows what he could do. Simba couldn't have a new Scar, or Kovu try to exalt himself over the pridelands. So he decided to take action. he looked to the left, where his 2nd born son, Kion, the leader of the lion guard, was watching his sister with a keen smile on his face, hoping that he'd find love as well, for he was the same age as Kiara. So to avoid suspicion, Simba approached his son.

"Kion, I need to talk to you." Simba said, with seriousness in his eyes. "It's important."

Kion looked at him with a confused glare. It was his daughter's wedding, a day to be happy, and he was already thinking of problems? "Yes dad, what's going on?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking, awful timing to be discussing things like this, but I can't help but feel more concerned with Kovu."

Kion rolled his eyes. He loved seeing his sister happy, and so he never agreed with his father's suspicions.

"Dad" he started,"how could you even say that on your daughter's marriage day? She's happy, why can't you be?"

"Kion I am happy! I'm just concerned that he might pull something! It's not bad to be concerned, now is it? All I'm asking is for you to watch him for me, okay?"

"Whatever, father." Kion had walked away from Simba to congratulate his sister. Simba sighed and went to go chat with the other parents.

Kion had done what his father had wanted, and proved that Kovu was not evil, and peace came over the pridelands once again. But it'd soon be disrupted... With the scream of terror into the deep night sky. Simba, Kovu, Kion, and Nala all ran into the private den of King Kovu and Queen Kiara only to be paralyzed with horror. Kiara's cubs.. Had all died. And to think they just came into the world, only to acknowledge a horrible end. 4 cubs, all gone, all dead.

Kovu went to comfort his crying wife, he had tears in his eyes too. Nala and Kion followed. But Simba- he didn't know how to comfort his daughter through this one. He was scared; what if he said the wrong thing? What if he just made Kiara more upset? He didn't know what to do. So he just sat, sat there from afar, looking down.

"Kiara, we'll try again, I promise" Kovu said, trying to comfort his crying wife. Kiara looked at his eyes, she saw that he felt pain as well.

"Kovu... We can't..." Kiara said,"What if this happens again? I don't want to relive the horror, I just can't bring myself to do it. I was so ready, so ready to have a family, to create new memories, and fun times, but they're all gone.. Every single one of them.. I can't face that reality, I can't."

Kovu laid beside her, with teary eyes. Kion was just speechless. He couldn't understand why his sister, of all lionesses, had to go through this. And Simba finally gained the courage to come up to his daughter and hug her. Nala, on the other hand, walked to the deceased cubs on the ground. One of the had to be alive, little did they know, Nala also thought that Kion was dead, for he was premature. Kiara's cubs were also premature, but Nala was determined. She wasn't going to let them die, she had to try. So she started. She licked the first one 3 times, no response. It was dead. She then did the same to the 2nd one. Still no response, it was dead. She went to the third,no response. And she then went to the fourth... No response... It was true, they were all dead. Nala didn't want to face the reality, so she just help all the cubs in her arms. She comforted them and warmed then up. And then, the great kings of the past blessed Nala and Kiara. The fourth cub moved! The fourth cub started crying! Kovu and Kiara heard the cry, and rushed to Nala. Nala couldn't stop smiling."Kiara", she said, turning to face her with a huge smile."She's alive. She's alive."

Kiara was overwhelmed with joy and emotions, she was so happy she had a heir! Simba rushed over to check the baby. But then, the cheering soon ended after Simba showed a large frown on his face.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Kiara asked. Simba didn't answer, she asked again."What's the matter, dad?"

"Kiara," Simba turned to her."Your baby is blind. It's Kibofu."

Kiara couldn't believe it. Kovu couldn't either. Nala checked to see if what Simba said was true, and it sadly was. The baby was in no shape or form to be a heir to the throne.

"What do we do..?" Kion asked,"Kiara, what will you do?"

Kiara didn't answer for a little while. There was a moment of silence. Until Kovu lifted his head up and smiled."Don't be sad, our baby survived, even if she is Kibofu, she is still alive, and that's all that matters. Let us set our worries aside. She's alive!"

Kiara smiled at her positive husband and nodded. "Yes, 1 of our babies is alive. Let us rejoice!"

 **That's the end of chapter one, look out for chapter two!**


	2. Welcome To The Family

The next morning after the birth of Kibofu, Kion and Kovu took an early morning stroll. The sky was a mid pink and yellow, and the green savanna grass had morning dew. The bats scurried to their caves, for their nocturnal hunting was finished. The antelope were up early to get the finest grass before any hunting groups came and got them. The birds flew out to catch the worms, and most animal herds were waking up to a peaceful morning. Kion noticed that Kovu looked stressed. He wasn't enjoying the morning stroll. Kion had an idea of what was on his mind, but he wanted to clarify.

"Kovu, what is the matter? You look so tense." Kion had questioned.

Kovu turned his head to Kion's direction. He had a confused look on his face, but then realized their was no use in hiding it. He had to tell someone his problems, especially since Kion and Kovu were very close.

"It's just that.. Kibofu is blind, she won't be able to rule the kingdom. Not to mention all the cubs had died, what can we do?"

"If you ask me, it seems like a very sticky situation... If Kibofu is blind, she can still be intelligent, but she's also very weak, because she was premature.. If only if there was a sibling..."

Kovu sighed softly. He looked beneath his feet at the tan soil, until the strong smell of blood came upon his nose. Kion had stopped, he had smelled it as well. It was normal to smell a kill, but this smell seemed very strong, and fresh. It wasn't coming from where the hunting areas were. It smelled like murder. Kovu's ears twitched as he heard a cry. He couldn't make up the cry of the animal, so he ran to the body. Kion was confused so he followed after him. What the 2 lions were about to see was astonishing. The rhino heard right accross from them, still running.. They had trampled a lioness. A lioness who wasn't even from the pridelands.

"Kovu."Kion began,"The lioness has a little cub right there! It looks like a newborn."

Kovu looked at the cub. It was true, the cub was a newborn, older than Kibofu by about 5 weeks, approximately. It was crying, but it soon stopped after it saw Kovu. "Hello little one." Kovu had said. "Where's your father?"

The little cub's crying stopped rapidly at the sight of Kovu. Then, a smile took up the space on her face as she saw the dark brown lion. The little cub clung on to Kovu's paw and closed it's eyes. Kovu was surprised at first, but then grew attached to the little cub. The little cub had the same fur color as Kiara, and the same beautiful eyes as Vitani, and the same facial structure as Nala. Her tail was red like Kion's mane, and her undercoat was a light porcelain color. She could of been mistaken for a pridelander cub of Kovu and Kiara's any day. And this cub was gorgeous.

"I think she likes you." Kion began, chuckling. "She's adorable."

Kovu laughed along but quickly stopped."That is true, but she has a family, I'm sure. Kion, gather the lion guard. I want you to find out where her father could be. I doubt he'd go too far."

Kion nodded."Of course, your majesty."

He then ran to assemble the lion guard. Meanwhile, Kovu was sitting with the little cub. The little cub was playing with his claws. She'd naw on it, then try to claw them off, and even tried to pull em' off. Kovu just chuckled. He thought the baby was hilarious, and adorable too. He then knocked the baby down with his muzzle, and the baby started to chuckle. He'd moved the baby away from the mother's dead body, so the baby wouldn't be scarred. He then started to bathe the little cub to get that nasty stench of blood off of her. She looked very scruffy too. Like she wasn't a well liked cub around her family. Maybe that's why she wasn't hesitant to leave her mother. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Deep in his heart, Kovu knew that he loved that little cub. She had a strong charm that could manipulate anyone. It was about 19:00 in the morning when Zazu and his daughter, Zisi, came fying in. Zisi was about 4 years (( _If you want to convert it to human yrs))_ And was learning to be the new majordomo. She was exited about her job, and followed her father everywhere. Zazu landed on the ground where Kovu was laying with the cub. He took a big bow and his daughter followed.

"Postponing the morning report, sire, for Prince Kion has requested for your presence down in the gorge... The death hole, to be exact.." Zazu scoffed. He was never fond of the gorge, for that's where Mufasa, his dear friend, had fallen.

"Thank you, Zazu. Dismissed." Kovu retorted with a smile.

Zazu nodded and flew away. His daughter followed him. Kovu turned around, picked up the cheerful cub, and headed to the gorge. He arrived to find Kovu and his guard surrounding Fuli. She seemed hurt. Kovu ran towards the guard. "What happened?" He exclaimed.

Kion turned around."She ran her fastest out of the pridelands to see where the male had gone. She asked every male lion, but one was aggressive and attacked her. She was able to make it back but... She's hurt, really bad."

Kovu approached her. She was out cold and was bleeding aggressively. "Stop the blood flow." He ordered. "Ono, I need you to go get Rafiki."

"I'll be back before you know it." He replied.

Kovu turned to Kion."I suggest you stay with her, but I've got to go. By the way, does the little cub have a father?"

"Nope." Kion replied with a smile."She's all yours. She's your future queen."

Kovu retorted with a huge smile. He then looked at the little baby on the floor. She had a huge smile as well. Kovu then picked the baby up in his mouth, and walked to pride rock. There, he found his beautiful wife cleaning Kibofu. Kovu was a bit scared to tell her about the baby, but he had to do it."Kiara, we need to talk."

Kiara lifted her head. The first thing her eyes laid on was the cub."Whose cub is that?"

"ours."Kovu replied. Kiara's face was confused.

"ours?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, her parents were both killed. She kept attaching herself to me. She's older than Kibofu by about 5 weeks, I think she'd make a fine heir." Kion looked down at the cub.

Kiara looked at Kibofu, then back at the cub and smiled."Yes, she looks like us a lot. I love her. May I name her?"

Kion smiled."Well, of course! I named Kibofu, so it's only proper that you name the little one."

"Good." Kiara scuffed. "I'll name her... Tajiri."

Kove smiled."Wonderful name."


	3. The Right To Remain Silent

**Hey guys! I decided to draw Tajiri, here she is! art/Tajiri-577689195**

 **Also, I have to thank you for all the reviews and favs. Those really encourage me to write, so please, leave a review or favorite! It really helps me~**

Four months had passed since Kibofu was born and Kajiri was adopted into the royal family. Life was peaceful. Birds were tweeting, hippos were silently bathing, giraffes were gently eating the leaves; sharing some with other animals as well. There was plenty of food the grass was all green, and moss was growing on priderock. The lands have never been more was no chaos at all... Until a cringing scream came from a troubled lioness, a troubled queen entered the pride cave, her head down in disgust, and to the left, Kovu was cleaning Kibofu. His eyes fell exactly on the pacing angry lioness. "Kiara..."He said hesitantly, for his wife could be very scary when she's angry."Are you okay?"

Kiara turned to her husband and child."Where's Kajiri?" Kiara asked, demandingly, avoiding the question.

"She's playing with friends. Kibofu was running around and got really messy in the mud, so I'm cleaning her." Kovu stated.

"Sorry mama." Kibofu said."I couldn't see where I was goin'."

Kiara sighed."It's fine, you can't help it. Unlike Vitani.."

The king's attention had been taken. He lifted his head quickly, and widened his eyes. "My sister?" He questioned."What happened?"

Kiara looked down and started her rant. "Ugh, well I went to go and rest and chat with the other lionesses, like an afternoon chat, when Vitani meets me half way there. She says she wants to go hunting with me. And I'm like- Why not? So I join her. Everything going well until she spots a zebra, not even in in our hunting grounds! I tell her- no Vitani, he's not in the hunting ground area, he is not ready to be killed. And what does she do? She goes right up to it and starts taunting it. That's right, she's not even killing it immediately like we're suppose to do! She's playing with the food! So I had to tackle her and she bit me on the neck! Luckily, the prey escaped, but she bit me! She **_bit_** me!"

Kovu looked in astonishment. the behavior of his sister was unacceptable. And then, a cry was heard, a cry was heard from not too far, a shriek of a cub.

"Dad." Kibofu exclaimed."That was Kajiri's scream!"

Kovu got up and ran to the shrill. Kiara followed holding Kibofu. The family had never ceased to trust Kibofu's senses. They were usually always right, since your senses get stronger when you have a disability. The royal family arrived to the scene where they saw a fallen zebra right on top of Kajiri. Vitani standing to the right of the scene, had blood on her paws, and a worried face."Kovu!" She exclaimed."I-I was just having some fun and your daughter was there and-"

"Shut up!" Kovu had yelled. "Not only has your play killed a zebra out of the hunting grounds, but you've hurt my daughter!"

"But Kovu," Vitani started,"I'm your sister.."

"I don't care! Should the law be ignored because you're related to me?" Kovu yelled.

"No, of course not, but Kajiri, I-I'll help you u-"

"Stay away from me!" Kajiri yelled, cutting her off. She was crying, and was still trapped under the giant dead body. "I can't move.. I feel dead but alive, it hurts!"

Kiara quickly rushed towards her baby. Vitani was approaching the scene to help, but was quickly blocked away by Kovu. "Sister." Kovu started,"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you. You're being charged for 1st degree murder, and endangerment of a child."

Vitani was appalled."You're seriously going to lock me up? And how's this murder? It was an accident, it wasn't my intention to hunt outside of our hunting grounds!"

"Shut it, you have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you! And you won't be locked up until you are proved guilty. Zazu! Get the guards to block the borders so Vitani doesn't try to leave. And tell the animals that they should be at priderock by sundown. Vitani, you have until sundown to find a witness." Kovu scuffed, leaving Vitani feeling betrayed.

"I said it was an accident!" She yelled,"Damn you all!"

And with that, Vitani ran away. Kovu spout and turned to his daughter. "Are you okay, Tajiri?" He asked, very worriedly.

"Yes, daddy." Tajiri said. "Just a bit shaken, I'm sorry."

Kovu's head drifted up in a sudden pace. "Why would you be sorry? You were just injured."

Tajiri tilted her head downwards."Yes, I'm sorry because I ruined your relationship with your sister. It wasn't her fault, I was playing tag with my friends, and that zebra just fell on me..."

"What!" Kovu said surprised."What makes you think it's your fault? Tajiri, Vitani knows when to hunt, and she knows to respect the circle of life! In no way is this your fault. Remember that, okay?"

"Uhm.. Okay." Tajiri got up and walked in between Kiara and Kovu.

Kovu looked down at her, and gave her a shove with his muzzle. "Hurry up, ya slow pushover!" He teased.

"Haha, dad! I'll fight back, grr!" Tajiri giggled, as she pounced her father. Kovu pretended to be hurt, he rolled down into the gorge Kiara turned around and put Kibofu down. She hovered over to see the pair laughing at the bottom of the gorge. She smiled.

"Hurry up, children!" She giggled.

"Children?" Kovu asked, with his bang flipped backwards and heavy breaths. "Don't you mean child and grown-up?"

Kiara giggled once more."No, idiot, I mean children. Now come on! Kibofu and I get a head start home!"

"Hey!" Tajiri said, climbing onto her father's fat belly. "No fair! We have to climb the whole gorge!"

Kibofu laughed looking down. "You'd better hurry up, then! Mama and I are gonna win!"

"Keep dreaming!" Kovu said, grabbing Tajiri in his mouth and starting to climb the gorge. Once he got up, he put Tajiri down, and they bolted to the other two in the front.

The family raced to the priderock. Kiara in the lead, Kibofu second, but was losing her way. Kibofu hadn't mastered using her other senses to do things, so she tripped and tumbled back. Her father, Kovu, catching up to her. Once he got to her, he picked her up and held her in his mouth."Come on!" He started, "We can beat mom together."  
Tajiri was in the far back. Running wasn't really her thing, but Kovu stopped and allowed her to get close to him. Tajiri then grabbed her father's tail and was holding on. She laughed as the wind hit her in the face. Kovu saw this and started to slow down a bit, so Tajiri wouldn't fall back. Kibofu was still in his mouth, and laughing."Dad, are we there yet? Have we beaten mom?" She would frequently ask.

"We're almost there!" He said. "We can still beat mom, Tajiri, get on my back and hold on!"

Tajiri did what her father said and climbed onto his back. She felt him get faster and faster, She was so scared she clawed into his back to hang on. He didn't feel it though, the rush was too strong. They were able to pass Kiara very quickly, so quickly that she now looked like a dot. "We passed her, yes!" Kovu said.

"Dad!" Tajiri yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Kovu was too late. The three screamed as Kovu tripped over a vine. The vine made Kovu and the children fly at least 15 feet into the air. Kovu fell right into priderock, while the cubs fell into a puddle, breaking their fall. Kiara ran to the cubs and helped them up. She quickly saw that they were not hurt, and went to her fainted husband. "KOVU!" She shouted. "Are you alright?"

Kovu's eyes were blinking uncontrollably. He lifted up his head and looked around. "I have a headache, I'm going to die." He said, sounding drunk. The cubs chuckled at how stupid he sounded. Their laughs soon ended when Kiara gave them a cold glare.

"Don't worry, my everything, you rest, I will take care of the rulings tonight." Kiara said, picking up her invalid husband and walking into the pridecave.

"But it was fun, right?" Kibofu said in elation. Her smiled soon faded after Kiara and Tijani gave her a nasty look. "So..." She began. "We aren't doing that again, eh?"


	4. Chapter no

Hey guys! It's Scarce here Pega here! Yes, I'M ALIVE. So why have I been gona for so long? Well I'll tell you. I'm not going to come up with a million of excuses, I'm just going to tell you honestly because you've waited this long and deserve the truth... Well, this is it, the reason I didn't write anything was because..

I

WAS

LAZY

BAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

this is true. All I did during the summer was draw and ride my wonderful horses. Now, all I do is school, draw, and ride my wonderful horses. But yeah, school kinda delayed this because I was planning to have this little update about 5 weeks earlier.

Anyway, I will be continuing the stories, so stay tuned!


End file.
